


hymn for the missing

by Sintharius



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: Jack Morrison used to play the piano, but Soldier: 76 does not. Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Reaper76 week: "Over The Airwaves" (voice/music)
> 
> No beta, so forgive me for the mess!

There is a grand piano in the rec room of Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Nobody knows why it is there. Some said it came from an agent, unwilling to leave it behind when they joined Overwatch. Others said it was a gift. Yet still others claimed that the instrument was a relic from before the war.

Either way, the origin of the piano is never exactly known.

After the fall of Overwatch and his relegation to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Winston stumbled across the grand piano. He does not play it himself – never had time to learn when scientific experiments and research took up his time – but he took care of it all the same.

Distantly he remembered that someone used to play the piano, bringing joy to Overwatch through music.

Strike Commander Jack Morrison.

Who was six feet under in Arlington.

( _Or so he thought._

 _The body was never found._ )

***

Jack used to play the piano.

Gabriel knows, because he loved listening to Jack play. Watching pale fingers dance on the keys, filling the air with sweet notes. Sometimes Jack would sing, and Gabriel would join in. The nights would end with them kissing as a finishing note. And perhaps lovemaking afterwards, in the confines of their private quarters.

After their fallout, Jack played less frequently. When he played, it was usually some melancholic song, mourning what they used to have.

Eventually he stopped altogether – partly because Gabriel was no longer there to listen, partly because his job was consuming what little time he had left.

Gabriel watched those fingers, the hands he has always loved, burn in Zurich.

His last thoughts was wishing that he could have watched Jack play one final time.

***

When Winston initiated the Recall, Soldier: 76 joined as a recruit. He got unmasked in less than a week.

The moment Winston tentatively asked if Jack could play a song for him, the old soldier turned him down. His hands are so badly damaged to the point that any fine coordination requires a lot of conscious effort. He can hold a gun and pull the trigger just fine, but to play the piano again? Impossible.

( _Without Gabriel by his side, Jack has no will to play._

 _He’s not going to tell them that._ )

Angela mentioned working on some project that will restore Jack’s hands, but he doesn’t bother. His ruined hands are good enough for his daily work; he doesn’t need more.

“What if you need to do delicate work one day, Jack?”

“I’ll just make sure that’s not going to happen.”

“Please, just… let me work on your hands. Gabriel wouldn’t like it, seeing your hands like this.”

In the end he had relented. All because she mentioned Gabriel, and Jack wants Gabriel to be happy.

( _Gabriel is dead, and Jack Morrison no longer exists._

 _So why does he feel like it’s hurting?_ )

***

The terrorist Reaper, who was working with Talon and some other unsavory elements, decided to join up with Overwatch.

They quickly unmasked him as former Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.

Responses were mixed. Veterans, those that knew Gabriel, were overjoyed. The younger members were more cautious, having no knowledge of him outside the Reaper persona.

Jack felt only a crushing feeling in his heart.

By the time Gabriel turned to find him, Jack is gone.

***

Gabriel finds Jack later, sitting at the piano in the rec room. His hands are folded on the piano as he stares at nothing in particular. The other man said nothing, instead sitting down in an armchair nearby. His gaze is trained on Jack the entire time.

They sit in silence for a while before Gabriel eventually speaks. “Jack… sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He ignores the sting. “Aren’t you going to play? I love hearing you play.”

“Do I look like I can? You certainly weren’t interested in me before Zurich.”

Gabriel was both confused and hurt, when it finally clicks. Jack’s hands.

The entire backside of his hands are covered in burn scars, a mishmash of pale healthy skin and red scar tissue. They started from Jack’s fingers and extends all the way over Jack’s hand and wrist, before vanishing under the sleeve of the sweater Jack is wearing.

Gabriel isn’t a doctor, but he knows from experience that burn scars can be quite stiff and limit movements. No wonder why Jack is no longer able to play the piano.

Without thinking, he goes over and lays a gentle palm on those scarred hands.

“Do they hurt?”

Jack flinches and pulls away. “Why do you care? You never notice my wounds before.”

( _Soldier: 76 is nothing like the sweet Jack Morrison in Gabriel's memories._

 _I_ _t hurts._ )

He lets go of Jack. “Okay. I’ll just… go.” And Gabriel all but bolts out of the room.

***

He brings up the issue with Angela a few days later.

“I’m working on something, but…”

“But what?”

“…He doesn’t want it. Said the way it is now is good enough. I had to beg him to try before he agreed.” Angela rubs her neck sheepishly. “I, uh… may have also mentioned you.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“I told him you wouldn’t like it if he leaves it like that.”

He doesn’t. “...You were right. I don’t like it when he’s not taking care of himself.” Gabriel turns to the door. “See that his hands are fixed. If not for him, then for us… For me.”

She nods. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He could only hope that she is right.

***

Jack is taken off the active duty roster several days later. Gabriel finds out when he noticed Jack being absent from community meals.

“Athena? Did something happen to Soldier: 76?”

“Doctor Ziegler requested that Soldier: 76 be taken off active duty for medical reasons.”

To the medbay it is.

He runs into Angela in the hallway.

“What did you do to Jack?”

She raises both hands in front of herself. “Relax, Gabriel. I did some procedures to restore Jack’s hands. Nothing too drastic.” Then she tugs him along with her to the medbay.

Jack is lying in one of the beds, deep in sleep from sedation. His hands are covered with bandages, all the way to the wrists. The white fabric is dotted with blood.

Angela steps in next to him. “Skin cultures to remove restrictive scar tissue, and nanobot infusions to regrow damaged nerves. He should have full use of his hands once he heals.”

Gabriel lets out a soft sigh. “Thank you… Angela.”

“Take care of him.” She pats him on the arm, before leaving the two lovers to themselves.

He gently kisses the sleeping Jack on his forehead.

Jack’s lips unconsciously curved into a smile.

***

Jack is discharged three days later. Angela prescribed a regimen of exercises for his hands, before making him promise to call her on the first sign of trouble.

The operation was a success. He is still trying to get used to the fact that his hands can move normally again, after six years of severely limited movements. And the feelings… he touches things randomly sometimes, just to feel the sensations coming from repaired skin and nerves.

Angela has given him the clearance to do things that need dexterity. Like playing musical instruments.

Now, he finds himself sitting in front of the piano, fingers sliding over the keys.

Jack hasn’t played the piano in a long time, even back before Zurich. Playing reminded him of Gabriel. Of the love they used to have. Of all the friends he lost: Ana, Gérard, Amélie, Liao… Only in rare nights when he found himself deep in despair, then he allowed himself to play and let his wrecked emotions out through music. The explosion left its mark on him in the form of the scars on his face, and burns all over his hands, arms and back – with his hands being the worst. He could no longer play even if he wanted to.

But now… his hands are healed. Gabriel is back.

So why is he holding himself back?

***

Gabriel is leaning against the door, quietly watches Jack as he touches the piano keys, seemingly to get used to them again.

The first few notes are hesitant, but eventually they start to form a melody. A familiar song, one that tugs at Gabriel’s memories.

And then Jack starts to sing.

_I tried to walk together_

_But the night was growing dark_

It comes to him then, that Jack used to play this song on the few occasions that he did. After Gabriel left.

A hymn for the missing.

_Thought you were beside me_

_But I reached and you were gone_

Jack’s voice is shaking slightly, but his hands are steady on the keys. As if he is holding back tears.

_Sometimes I hear you calling_

_From some lost and distant shore_

_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

Something tastes bitter congeals in the back of Gabriel’s throat.

Regret.

_Where are you now_

_Are you lost_

_Will I find you again_

Gabriel’s eyes sting with unshed tears.

And through it all, Jack didn’t notice – lost to the melody, to the sorrow that envelops him like a cloak.

_Are you alone? Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again_

Gabriel certainly didn’t expect Jack to start crying.

But he does, shoulders shaking as he buries his face in his hands.

***

_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

It was as if a floodgate of emotions has been opened inside Jack.

It was a mistake to play that song. All the anger, the loss, the heartbreak came flooding back all at once. The walls belonging to Soldier: 76 crumbled and are swept away, as if they have never existed.

_Now it wanders lost and wounded_

_The heart that I misplaced_

For a brief moment, he was Strike Commander Morrison again. The UN breathing down his neck, his friends dying, Gabriel leaving him, _no not Gabriel-_

He certainly did not expect to have a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders and a familiar voice in his ears.

“Sunshine, I got you.”

It’s Gabriel.

Jack couldn’t bring himself to ask if Gabriel has been listening all along. All he knows is _Gabriel is here. With me. And that is all I need._

“Gabe…” He feels Gabriel dabbing at his face with his sleeve, drying his tears.

“Jack… I’m so sorry.”

“No, I am the one who should be sorry. I didn’t listen to you. I should have.”

“Sunshine, you did what you can. I was the one that walked out on you.” Gabriel nuzzles the silver hair. “What I did was wrong. I left you when you needed me the most. I’m not asking you to forgive me… but I hope you would. Some day. Until then, I’ll be here.”

Jack leans back into Gabriel, feeling those arms tightening. He won't fall, not with Gabriel watching his back. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

He feels Gabriel pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

***

They stay like that for a while, basking in the warm of each other.

Gabriel eventually breaks the silence. “Jack, how are your hands?”

Jack holds up his hands. The pale skin once rough with burns is now smooth, with only a few thin lines left from the operation. It’s not the same way it was before Zurich, but it’s close enough. “It doesn’t hurt. I think it’s okay.”

A large hand comes to rest on Jack’s. He can feel the calluses from years of handling shotguns, the strength coiling in the flesh. The touch is comforting in many ways Jack could not name.

Gabriel whispers, just soft enough for Jack to hear. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Then hesitantly, “Will you finish this song? I can sing with you, if you want to.”

“You sound like broken glass, and you are always off key. But okay.”

( _It’s not a hymn for the missing anymore. Gabriel is no longer gone._

 _Gabriel is here, at his side._ )

Gabriel laughs. It’s the most wonderful sound he has ever heard, more than any song he could play.

_Where are you now_

_Are you lost_

_Will I find you again_

_Are you alone? Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again_

**Author's Note:**

> [Hymn For The Missing - RED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWEsrQx6A2U)
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.sintharius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
